


Ain't Nobody Straight In L.A.

by Fandoms_Are_Life37



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/F, Fluff, Gay Pride, It's Pride Month and I am celebrating with recycled fanfiction ideas, M/M, Pride, Pride Parades, Reader-Insert, Song: Ain't Nobody Straight In L.A. (The Miracles), male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:47:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24651073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms_Are_Life37/pseuds/Fandoms_Are_Life37
Summary: Sheldon and Y/N visit Pride with their friends
Relationships: Amy Farrah Fowler/Aarti, Bernadette/Penny, Laura/Lucy, Leonard Hofstadter/Howard Wolowitz, Sheldon Cooper/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Ain't Nobody Straight In L.A.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Sorry it has been so long since I've updated, and sorry this is short. I hope you enjoyed this one-shot, even if it's short. Also, Happy Pride! It's finally June, so I figured this was the perfect idea for a new one-shot. It's a bummer that COVID-19 has hindered our celebration, but that's okay. The spirit of pride is still alive. Love you guys!
> 
> Word count: 655
> 
> Estimated Read Time: 3 minutes, 40 seconds

Sheldon's POV

Y/N shifted his weight back and forth on his feet in anticipation. Today was the first day of June, meaning that it was the first day of Pride Month. He'd been excited all week and his pride playlist had been playing since seven in the morning.

Normally, that'd annoy me, but I was in a good mood, so I just let him blare Lady Gaga while he got dressed. He was wearing a shirt with the StarWars logo on it, except that the colors were changed to make a rainbow. I, on the other hand, was very pleased to be sporting a simple rainbow shirt with an atom on the front.

We were going to the LA Pride March, the crown jewel of all the parades, or so Y/N had said. Our friends were scheduled to meet us there, too, for a day of partying and celebration.

"Sheldon, it's time to go!" Y/N urged, scampering into the bathroom. "Come on, come on!"

"Alright, I'm coming," I said, allowing Y/N to drag me out of the hotel, down the street, and onto the closest train station.

Luckily, Pasadena wasn't too far from the parade, so it didn't take too long to reach it. Finding our friends was a headache, but with enough persistence, we finally met up with them.

"Y/N! Sheldon!" Penny cheered. She was draped in a pink, purple, and blue flag that she almost dropped when she threw her arms around us.

Her girlfriend, Bernadette, was next to Her. A massive smile was painted on her face and he seemed pleased to be there. "Hey, Coopers!"

Penny turned around, jumping over to Leonard. "Leonard! Sheldon and Y/N are here!"

Sheldon's old roommate before we got married turned and grinned when he saw us. He was in a rainbow t-shirt and seemed very at ease. "Hey, guys. Thanks for inviting me, Y/N. Stuart wanted to come with, but I convinced him that we could just go out to eat later."

"Aww, you should have brought him!" Howard joked. He was fully decked out, covered from head to toe in pride merch. It almost hurt to look at him. "He's fun."

"You can see him later, babe."

"Can I come?" Denise asked. Her decorum was much more tasteful than Howard's, but she was equally happy to be there. June was her favorite month.

"Sure!"

Amy and Aarti didn't participate in the conversation. They were too busy making out next to Margo, who was trying her best to ignore them.

"Yes, thank you for inviting us," said Raj, fiddling with his fingers. "I know I'm not exactly the best person to have at parties, but I'm happy you offered."

Y/N patted his shoulder. "Don't mention it. I'm glad you came!"

Laura and Lucy were there, too. They'd been dating for a couple of months, so it was still new, but they were both very happy to be together.

"Let's get hammered!" Howard roared.

They laughed and caught up with each other while they waited for the parade to start. I kept my arm looped around Y/N's waist and gave him the occasional kiss. That was another thing I normally wouldn't allow. I wasn't a huge fan of PDA, but, fuck it, it was Pride.

We spent the whole day carousing and enjoying each other's company. By the time they got home, Y/N could barely walk straight and it was a miracle I remembered the way back to the house.

All in all, it was a pretty good day.


End file.
